


他曾说

by Ventwindelle



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 拉纳想，或许波兰也有可取之处。
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Jean Lannes, Napoleon I de France | Napoleon Bonaparte & Jean Lannes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	他曾说

**Author's Note:**

> 矫情文青的ooc产出，bug多的让我无法直视，以后会修改。真是对不起店长了，生贺搞成这样……

_拉纳 4月7日_

_最近闲来无事想起临走前您对我说的那句话，我看了一些和亚历山大大帝有关的书，大致知道了赫菲斯提安的事迹，可是这些书上写的似乎和那句话有些对应不上。我也问了一些人，他们说来说去也没给出具体的解释，所以那句话到底是什么意思？_

拉纳停下笔，看向窗外恢宏壮美的落日，日影逐渐西斜，晚霞也随着落在地平线下，再也看不见了。他转过头，再补上了几句。

_还有华沙现在的气候变得比以前舒适了很多，阳光充沛，华沙的落日也很美丽，或许波兰也是有一点可取之处的。我现在感觉比以前已经健康很多了，估计过不了几天就能回到您的身边。_

“梅纳瓦尔，帮我……”

拿破仑把未说出口的话给咽了下去，改口道：“你去帮别的事情吧，这封信我来写。”

他用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，提笔开始回信。

_拿破仑 4月10日_

_我的兄弟，对于您在病中都如此的热爱阅读我由衷地感到高兴，一位出色的指挥官当然需要学习那些伟大人物的事迹，但是优秀的指挥官最先保证的是他的健康，这是一切的基础。所以，请早些康复吧，万分期盼您重归我的身边。至于您的困惑，我只能说用赫菲斯提安做喻是希望您懂得您之于我，如同赫菲斯提安之于亚历山大大帝那般重要。是的，请不要我们怀疑曾经的亲密无间，像他们一样。除此以外，以后有事别再这样兜圈子了，那可不像你。_

_愿你保重。_

_还有，生日快乐！_

“你去叫拉纳元帅过来，我有事情找他。” 战事初定，各种事务接踵而至，拿破仑忙的不可开交，法俄讲和的相关事宜他都要事无巨细的过问。毕竟这件事关乎他用于对付那群店小二民族的大陆封锁体系，和俄国的加入这可是他谈判时候的重要筹码。

过了许久，拉纳的副官才过来说他们找遍了军营都没找到他们的元帅。听到他们的汇报，拿破仑心下烦躁，把手上信纸揉成纸团给丢在一边。他不奇怪拉纳耍脾气出走，反正也不是第一次了，只是疑惑这次拉纳生气的原因。

这么多年了，他的脾气还是没变。

拿破仑准备把拉纳的事情放一边，继续处理公务。可是当笔上的墨水大滴大滴染花了信纸，拿破仑还是只字未动。算了，他把笔一扔，对着身边人说：“把这些东西送到贝尔蒂埃那里去，有什么紧急事务让他先处理。”

果然拉纳不在这里……拿破仑骑马在军队驻扎的地方找了一圈，也问了不少人，得到的回答大多都是拉纳骑马出去了，但是不知道去了哪里。他停下来，按照现在情况来看拉纳大概并没有像奥斯特里茨那次直接回法国，但是他又去了哪里？

拉纳把嘴巴叼的那根草给吐到一边，揉揉眼睛伸了个懒腰，然后捡起身边的砾石扔到河里。拉纳想，一场大仗打完，他理应睡个好觉，然后回去好好照顾他的那群羊，也不知道过了这么久，他的羊长大了多少。 只听露易丝的描述他也想像不出具体情况……拉纳边想边拿着手边的石头打着水花。操，他低声咒骂，石头扔完了，他又不想去远处捡，那样也太傻了，跟缪拉一样傻。

他愤愤地想，真想赶紧回去啊，跟俄国佬谈和这种事波拿巴能够应付好，他可不想管。 可是……

拿破仑似乎想起了什么，向远处三三两两，围聚在篝火边的士兵们问道：“离这里最近的河该朝哪个方向？”待士兵们说了大致路线，拿破仑向他们点头表示感谢，便匆匆打马而去。

他在河边一处鲜有人至的僻静之地找到了拉纳。

拉纳坐在略带泥土腥气的草地上，时有微风拂过，河水波动的光在落日余晖下闪着璀璨的光芒。

“让。”拿破仑开口。

拉纳丝毫不奇怪拿破仑的到来，似乎他能找到这来是件再寻常不过的事情。他双手撑到背后，侧头看着身边人，勾起了嘴角：“没想到这里能看到跟华沙差不多的夕阳。”

“我以为你不喜欢波兰？”拿破仑坐到拉纳的身边。

“我的确不喜欢，但不可否认那里的黄昏很美。而且托这里该死的气候的福，我在波兰呆了几个月闲着无聊倒看了不少书。” 拉纳话里意有所指，拿破仑却装作没有发觉话语里轻微的嘲讽，只问道：“所以你现在知道亚历山大和赫菲斯提安的故事了吗？”

“你是要说我像赫菲斯提安？”拉纳躺了下来，深深地吸了一口混杂着草木和泥土气味的空气，偏头看向拿破仑，“可我觉得我不像他。他似乎要管很多事，那些复杂琐碎的事情适合热罗去处理，我可管不来。但是论打仗这块，那个赫菲斯提安也没我勇敢……”

听到拉纳自吹自擂的回答，拿破仑哑然失笑。拉纳奇怪地看他，他只好改口说“是啊，早知道这样就应该说你是罗兰，你的勇敢不逊于他。”

“应该是远远超过他！”

拿破仑想不管自己怎么拿亚历山大，尤里乌斯凯撒，查理曼，弗里德里希他们来自喻，又或是把拉纳比做埃涅阿斯，赫菲斯提安，罗兰……这些比喻他觉得没有太大问题，可无论如何，他终究是拿破仑·波拿巴——法兰西帝国的皇帝，和凯撒他们一样，属于开创帝国的人。而拉纳是他的元帅，是陪他一路走来并且要见证他取得至高荣光。他最……

兜兜转转这么多年，此时此刻他的心思又像是回到了开罗那个无言的夜晚。

这是不足为他人道的，只属于他一个人的秘密。

“不知道就算了，也不是很重要的事情。我们肯定能创造出比亚历山大大帝还要伟大的功绩”，思及此处，拿破仑朝着拉纳那边靠了靠，这次他一反常态的并没有伸手揪拉纳的耳朵，而是用力揉了揉拉纳那头翘得非常有个性的头发。

拉纳努力躲开拿破仑的手，笑道：“你是嫉妒我头发比你多，就要把我给弄秃了。好跟你一样……”拿破仑知道拉纳这是在跟自己开玩笑，估计他这时候心情不错，便顺着话头把玩笑给开下去，“是啊是啊，就是嫉妒你头发多。”说完就欺身上去，凑到拉纳的耳边低语道，“和我一起去见沙皇吧，让。”

“那个小沙皇应该付出代价。”

“为了我们的法兰西。”

他们已许久没有过如此亲密暧昧的举动，也不知道是不是因为他们靠的太近的缘故，拿破仑那温热潮湿的气息轻轻的拍打着他的耳际。

拉纳想现在自己的耳朵肯定红透了，估计脸颊也红得差不多了，都怪波拿巴。

拉纳把脸撇过去，却正好撞上拿破仑的嘴唇。在这种场合接吻说不上害羞，尴尬倒是真的。拿破仑看着拉纳的神情，俯下身去，加深了这个迟到了许久的吻。

姜黄色的光线柔柔地铺散在大地上，让目之所及的地方都充满着说不出的暖意。温柔的夕阳拂平了两人眉目间经年累月因风霜留下的痕迹，恍若还是在昔年的意大利军团，他只是军团司令，拉纳也只是一个刚刚被他提拔上来的年轻军官，没有经历后来在严峻战场的考验，却有着不逊于一个身经百战元帅将军的一腔热血和孤勇。从他见到拉纳的第一眼他就已经知道，并且铭记到了现在。

“你到底是怎么知道我在这的？” 拉纳坐起来，低头拨弄掉衣服上因为刚才欢爱沾到的泥土和草叶，顺口问道。

“我想这边靠近涅曼河，观赏落日是再好不过的地方了。”

“你在信里写过你喜欢华沙的落日。”

“是啊，这里的落日也很美。”拉纳看着远处天空，浅淡至极的青白和浓烈温暖的橙红平分了整个天穹，难以想象这两个相差甚远的颜色在向对方的方向渐变下竟然达到了一种奇妙的融合。青白如冰，赤橙如火，相互交织出眼前这壮美的落日。

“的确。”拿破仑答道。

“我不知道，这样的和平能够保持多少，这次我们是打跑了俄国人，那么下次呢？又会是谁？”拉纳看着地平线上那抹温暖至极的颜色，突然开口，“俄国沙皇会信守承诺吗？”

“他不敢不遵守。”

“并且，这世间的万事万物皆有尽头，让。”

太阳一点一点隐没在地平线之下，落日余晖虽依旧明亮温暖却带着即将落幕的悲凉意味。拿破仑看着身边人在夕阳映衬变得柔和轮廓，脑海突然产生了一个想法：假如，这只是一个听起来荒缪可笑的假设，假如他最后无法避免失败的结局，有拉纳陪在身边，或许失败也不是那么难以接受的事情。

怎么可能呢？

永远不会有那一天的。

在这个时代，无人可以预知自己未来如何，与其幻想虚妄的未来，不如把握当下。拿破仑自嘲地笑笑，向拉纳伸手，“一起去见那个不知天高地厚的沙皇吧，为了我。”

“也为了法兰西。” 

“我的赫菲斯提安，我的罗兰。”

他的手心再一次感受到了那份熟悉的温暖。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇除了完成了原定的撒糖计划个人觉得完成度相当糟糕，写到一半发现和原定大纲差的太远，几乎全线崩盘。然后在后面又被我强行纠回来，希望能有所补救。以后会把这三篇整合成一个系列，会有删改，还有一篇后续的店长番外。原定计划其实这篇主视觉还是拉纳，不过既然是店长生贺，就改成店长主视觉了【突然想到，他们这应该也算是偷得浮生半日闲了


End file.
